Almas Gêmeas
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoiLemon!


**Crossover entre Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Inu Yasha.**

**Casal: Camus e Sesshoumaru**

**Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon**

**Almas Gêmeas**

O santuário estava em plena harmonia depois das intensas batalhas. Era assim que estava até a semana passada, quando uma criatura muito estranha, um monstro na verdade, invade o santuário a procura de carne humana.

Sorte que o santuário abriga os cavaleiros de ouro, por isso a criatura foi morta rapidamente, os cavaleiros tentaram descobrir de onde ela veio, mas o monstro não disse.

Agora os cavaleiros faziam turnos à noite, investigando de onde poderiam sair àqueles monstros, e essa noite era a vez do cavaleiro de aquário junto do de escorpião.

- Será que você não pensa em outra coisa? – Camus parecia irritado com o seu companheiro.

- Mas... Eu... ahhh! Camus, você que não pensa nas coisas boas!

Milo tentava convencer Camus a dormir com ele essa noite, mas parecia que o outro não havia gostado da sua idéia.

Já fazia dois meses que estavam juntos, no começo havia sido uma surpresa descobrir que Camus gostava dele também. Mas agora parecia que o cavaleiro do gelo não estava mais ligando para ele.

Milo estava se sentindo muito inseguro, faria qualquer coisa para não perder Camus. Mas até onde ele iria?

Os dois ouvem um barulho de rochas se colidindo, nada comum naquela região. Usam sua velocidade chegando ao local.

- O que é isso?- Camus pergunta.

- Parece um buraco.

- Isso deu para perceber!!

Milo sorriu, deu um passo para frente, mas recuou ao pedido de Camus.

- Não se aproxime muito...- disse olhando atentamente para o buraco, notando que tinha uma luz roxa bem no fundo.

- O que é aquilo?

- Não sei, mas... Fique aqui... Eu vou descer!

- NÃO!!- Milo segurou seus braços impedindo-o de se mover.

- Milo... Deixe-me!

- não, eu vou!

- Não seja idiota...

- Por que sempre tenta fugir de mim?

- Eu não acredito nisso...- Camus pos a mão na cabeça, já sentindo dores. Estava cansado de ter aquela conversa inútil com Milo.

- O que foi Camus? Vamos conversar sobre isso sim, pois você sempre foge!!

- Me solta Milo!

- não até estarmos entendidos.

Camus fez uma força para se soltar dos braços fortes de Milo, mas foi em vão o escorpião parecia determinado a ter aquela conversa.

- Em casa... Prometo!

- Não! Agora...- Milo levou sua mão atrás da nuca de Camus o puxando para um beijo meio forçado.

Camus não correspondeu, ficou com os olhos abertos apenas esperando Milo acabar para ele jogá-lo longe.

Milo pára o beijo ao não ver nenhuma reação do outro, deixou uma lagrima cair por seu rosto, mas ainda não havia soltado o cavaleiro de aquário.

- Não sente nada?- perguntou com medo de uma resposta negativa, mas tinha que saber a verdade.

- Milo eu... Eu não sei o que sinto direito, eu acho que me precipitei!- Camus abaixou o olhar.

- Não... Calma, pense bem... – Milo preferia ficar com Camus mesmo que ele não gostasse nenhum pouco dele. Ele o amava tanto que não importava de que modo ele estava ao lado dele, queria apenas tê-lo.

- Eu já pensei... Eu...

- Vamos conversar em casa!

- Agora que comecei vou terminar...- encarou Milo meio chateado, pois não queria magoá-lo e sabia muito bem dos sentimentos do outro.

- Camus, por favor... Depois... – agora quem não queria mais conversar era Milo.

- Eu gosto muito de você, mas não é como eu pensei... Eu me precipitei, estava tão sozinho e sempre me dei muito bem com você, por isso confundi as coisas!

- Não sentiu nada?

- Sim, foi muito bom, mas eu gosto de você de outro jeito.

Camus deu um abraço bem de amigo em Milo que o apertou com muita força, como se isso impedisse Camus de ir embora.

- Milo...

- Hum?

- Me solta.

- Nunca...- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Por favor, não faça isso ficar mais difícil.

- Eu fico com você do mesmo jeito, não precisa gostar de mim...

Camus respirou fundo se preparando pra argumentar.

- Milo, isso não vai ser justo para você.

- não importa... Quero ficar com você.

- E quanto a mim?

- Você tem alguém?!!

Milo encarou Camus com uma fúria de ciúme violenta fazendo Camus gaguejar um não. Milo segurou seu rosto meio desconfiado e disse:

- Eu te amo, mas prefiro qualquer coisa a te ver com outro.

- Como é ciumento... Nunca senti nada por ninguém... Você como meu único amigo devia saber disso.

- Hum!- O abraçou de volta.

- Agora me solta.

- Isso significa que acabamos?- perguntou com uma voz chorosa.

- Sim...

- Pense bem.

- Já pensei.

- Pense de novo.

- Eu já pensei.

- Eu espero o tempo que você quiser.

- Milo!- Camus segurou o seu rosto com as mãos fazendo os olhos chorosos de Milo o encararem.- Você tem que arranjar alguém certo para você!

- Você é certo para mim...

Enquanto o casal conversava não perceberam que uma coisa estranha saíra do buraco. Parecia um tentáculo preto, que passava pelas rochas deixando uma meleca verde.

Milo resolvera soltar Camus a pedido do mesmo, mas quando o soltou Camus caiu no chão e começou a ser arrastado para dentro do buraco.

- CAMUS!!!- Milo correu até ele tentando puxá-lo.

- Meu... Pé!!!

- O que?

- Algo... Prendeu o meu pé.

Camus estava sendo segurado pelas mãos por Milo, mas era uma força descomunal que puxava o cavaleiro de aquário. Suas mãos começaram a escorregar por causa do suor, sendo assim elas logo se soltaram fazendo Camus cair dentro do buraco.

- CAMUUUUSSS!!!!

O eco pôde ser ouvido por todo o santuário, mas era impossível resgatar Camus já que o buraco fechara fazendo a área que ele foi aberto voltar ao normal, ali ninguém desconfiaria que havia um buraco daquele.

Camus sentia seu corpo flutuar por uma dimensão toda azul clara, onde pequenos fachos de luz podiam ser vistos. Sentiu seu corpo reagir a tudo aquilo, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e suas mãos estava tremendo.

Percebeu que estava sendo arrastado para um ponto mais brilhante, e o tentáculo que segurava seu pé ainda estava lá o puxando com força.

Camus fechou os olhos e protegeu seu rosto com os braços instintivamente numa posição de defesa para o que tivesse atrás daquela luz.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir um vento mais gelado soprar, sentiu um cheiro muito familiar de terra molhada, olhou em volta e se viu em uma floresta.

Sem entender nada se levantou com o olhar desconfiado para tudo que pudesse aparecer em sua frente.

- Hahahahahahaha!!!!

Ouviu uma risada diabólica ecoar pela floresta fazendo os pássaros se assustarem fazendo-os fugir entre as arvores.

Camus forçou a sua visão naquela escuridão e enxergou um monstro enorme com vários tentáculos, uma enorme boca cheia de dentes afiados onde tinham destroços de carne.

Sangue, tudo nele cheirava a sangue, ao redor dele podia-se ver cadáveres de pessoas com as suas cabeças decapitadas e algumas criaturas no mesmo estado.

- Hummm... Parece que a minha presa é muito interessante!!- sua voz era muito forte e grossa, com certeza meteria medo em qualquer um, mas Camus nem se abalou.

- Quem é você? E que lugar é esse?

- Parece que a minha janta está irritada.... hahahahahaha, mas vou responder antes de você se juntar a mim.

Camus cruzou os braços numa pose um tanto arrogante e ficou esperando aquela criatura começar a falar.

- Eu sou um youkai ou demônio se preferir, e você está na era feudal... Aquele buraco era um portal para outro mundo.

- Impossível?!!- estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Dúvida? Então olhe em volta, tente sentir o que vocês chamam de cosmo dos seus amigos.

Camus fez o que o monstro disse e confirmou que não estava no santuário, e nem em um outro lugar, pois não conseguia sentir nem o cosmo de Athena.

- Como é possível?

- É que uma garotinha muito idiota da era de vocês abriu o portal.

- E porque ela abriu?

- Pára ficar com o seu amado, pois ela se apaixonou por um youkai cachorro, mas isso é outra história... Então vamos ao que interessa.

O monstro se aproximou rapidamente de Camus fazendo seus tentáculos prenderem seus braços e pernas elevando seu corpo no ar impedindo-o de tocar o chão.

- Você é uma graça... Vou adorar devorá-lo.

Camus achou ridículo o poder daquela criatura, elevou um pouco do seu cosmo fazendo os tentáculos congelarem, assim ele os quebrou fazendo um pouco de força.

- Ahhhhh!!!! Como... Como fez isso?- o monstro recuou.

- Não vai ser nenhum obstáculo, vai se arrepender de tudo que fez. – Camus ergueu sua mão pronto para congelá-lo quando os tentáculos mortos no chão começaram a grudar no seu pé soltando um acido.

Se Camus não estivesse com a sua armadura já estava sem seus membros inferiores, pois aquele acido era muito forte.

Irritado com aquela batalha, que na sua opinião era ridícula, Camus elevou seu cosmo mandando o monstro junto de um pedaço da floresta pro espaço.

Verificou se não tinha mais nenhum monstro perto dele e começou a caminhar pela floresta procurando o caminho de casa. Arrependeu-se de não ter perguntado para o monstro com se saia dali.

Foi caminhando até que finalmente amanheceu, pode ver como as manhas daquela era eram belas, como o verde era mais intenso e o sol mais brilhante.

As flores estavam se abrindo lentamente, parecia que era primavera, sorriu para a visão magnífica que teve.

- "_Preciso sair daqui..."-_ pensou.

Após ir a todas as vilas perguntando sobre um portal, Camus resolveu parar para descansar. Havia sido xingado de louco por quase todos os habitantes das vilas por onde passara, mas nunca desistiria e também não se importava com que os outros pensavam dele.

Já estava escurecendo e ainda não havia encontrado nenhuma pista, Camus se levanta e percebe algo muito estranho.

Sua armadura começa a vibrar e a sair do seu corpo, Camus não entendeu nada. Sua armadura não o obedecia e logo os seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que elas sumiram voando para o céu.

Ficando só com uma calça preta, uma camisa regata azul claro e um sapato simples que servia para treinamentos.

Tentou chamar sua armadura de volta varias vezes, mas ela não voltou. Sendo assim Camus olhou perdido procurando algum lugar para ficar.

Sua audição afiada pode ouvir o som de um riacho, foi correndo na sua direção só agora percebendo que estava com muita sede.

Observou se não tinha ninguém naquele riacho e depois foi beber a água transparente onde alguns peixes nadavam.

- Esssse riooo é doss senhor sesssshoumaru, então se não quiser morrer humano vai embora!!

Camus olhou para o alto procurando o dono daquelas palavras, mas não viu ninguém.

- Aquiiii ssseu idiota!!

Camus olhou para uma criatura que batia na altura dos seus joelhos, era verde e carregava um bastão meio estranho.

- O que quer?- Camus não estava de bom humor.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui, Jaken?

- Sssenhor Sessshoumaru!!- Sorriu ao ver seu mestre.

Camus encarou meio contrariado o homem que chegou, ele tinha os cabelos prateados ate os pés, olhos dourados e muito sinistros e um corpo humano aos seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru achou estranha a energia que Camus transmitia, não parecia ser um humano comum, notou que suas roupas eram diferentes e seu físico também.

- Quem e você?- Sesshoumaru da um passo a frente pensando que poderia intimidar Camus.

- Ninguém e você?

Sesshoumaru sorriu se simpatizando com o jeito arrogante de Camus, mas logo iria acabar com a brincadeira quando desse um ponto final a sua vida, era assim que Sesshoumaru pensava.

Sesshoumaru apontou seus dois dedos para Camus fazendo eles brilharem de uma cor dourada, logo um chicote saiu dos seus dedos partindo na direção de Camus, que se desviou tranqüilamente do ataque sem nem se mover direito.

Sesshoumaru começa a atacá-lo sem sucesso, logo o youkai começa a ficar irritado.

- Parece bem astuto, mas não fique feliz com isso! Eu Sesshoumaru vou acabar com você!

Sesshoumaru parecia mais irritado que o normal, geralmente não mostrava nenhum sentimento seja qual fosse, mas agora se mostrava visivelmente irritado.

- Cansei... Toma! PO DE DIAMANTE!!!

Sesshoumaru viu um ataque muito rápido vir em sua direção, puxou a sua espada para se defender, mas ambos foram levemente congelados. Camus não havia soltado um golpe muito forte e também parecia cansado.

Assustado com a força de Camus, Sesshoumaru da um sorriso como fazia tempo que não dava.

- O que foi?- Camus pergunta meio contrariado.

- Quem e você?

- Eu sou Camus de aquário, um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena.

- Eu não sei o que e isso.

- Claro que não, pois isso esta há uns milênios à frente dessa era.

- Igual àquela menina...

- Menina? Diz uma garota que abriu o portal? Onde posso encontrá-la?

- Para que quer encontrá-la? – Sesshoumaru parecia estar mais interessado em Camus do que o normal.

Jaken já havia notado isso quando Sesshoumaru começou a sorrir, sabia que o rapaz havia simpatizado o seu mestre. Meio enciumado jaken se afasta se sentando em uma das pedras que ficavam a beira do rio.

- Para saber como se volta para minha era.

- Está preso aqui? Por que veio?

- Estou sim, eu estava no meio mundo quando um buraco aparece no meio da terra e uma criatura me puxou para esse mundo.

- Entendo...

- Sabe como posso voltar?- Camus perguntou esperançoso, mas Sesshoumaru apenas fez um não com a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru não estava conseguindo controlar os seus desejos, fazia tempo que não se relacionava com ninguém, e geralmente matava os seus amantes na cama, mas agora havia encontrado um homem extremamente atraente aos seus olhos e ele parecia ser bem interessante tanto fisicamente quanto intelectualmente.

Queria agarrá-lo nesse instante e fazer sexo com ele ate seu desejo se esgotar. Geralmente não sentia nada por ninguém e quando sentia ia correndo ate essa pessoa antes que ela sumisse, ou então ficaria na seca para sempre.

Camus já estava se sentindo incomodado com os olhares de Sesshoumaru, havia achado-o muito lindo, uma criatura muito bonita e exótica aos seus olhos, mas não estava interessado nisso.

Ainda pensava em Milo e ainda estava meio que relacionados e jamais pensaria em traí-lo com um demônio qualquer.

- Então, se for só isso... Podem ficar com o riacho eu já vou indo!

Camus da as costas para Sesshoumaru que pode visualizar melhor o corpo desejado achando lindos os cabelos de Camus que chegavam ate seu quadril.

- Não tenha pressa!- Sesshoumaru já estava a postos caso Camus tentasse fugir.

Sesshoumaru encara jaken friamente, este entende e vai embora deixando os dois a sos. Camus não era nada bobo sabia o que estava acontecendo, então se pos a andar mais rápido para bem longe daquele ser.

Camus sentiu seu braço ser segurado, virou-se encarando Sesshoumaru assustado.

- _"Como ele e rápido!!"- _Nem teve tempo de pensar direito, pois Sesshoumaru o empurra fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Eu sou muito exigente, sabe? E quando eu encontro algo que eu gosto eu tenho que agarrá-la rápido... Antes que fuja de minhas garras!- sorriu.

- Hum, mas isso não vai acontecer hoje.

- Não tente resistir, será melhor assim... Serei gentil.

Quem riu dessa vez foi Camus, na hora lhe veio Milo na cabeça. Não pode deixar de comparar Sesshoumaru com Milo, apesar de não conhecer muito o youkai que o estava atacando pode notar que os dois eram bem parecidos.

Sesshoumaru tirou a sua armadura a jogando no chão fazendo um barulho abafado, depois tirou as suas espadas e a pelúcia que cobria seu ombro direito.

Camus assistiu aquilo indignado, ate parece que seria violentado no meio do mato por um animal como aquele.

Camus sentou-se para logo depois se levantar, mas Sesshoumaru joga um pouco do seu miasma fazendo Camus ficar tonto e cair deitado no gramado novamente.

Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou entre seu corpo prendendo as suas pernas com as suas, e os braços de Camus no alto de sua cabeça com a faixa amarela que usava para segurar seu quimono.

Camus abre seus olhos vendo os olhos predadores de Sesshoumaru, sentiu as mãos dele atrás de sua nuca o puxando para cima.

- Agora quero sentir seu gosto!

Dizendo isso deu um beijo avassalador em Camus, sua língua passava por sua boca violentamente, mordia, lambia e chupava seus lábios com força.

Camus sentiu muita diferença entre os beijo delicados e amorosos que Milo lhe dava ao beijo forte e violento de Sesshoumaru, sentiu-se indefeso naquela posição, mas ainda sentia o efeito do veneno em seu corpo.

Elevou o Maximo que pode do seu cosmo para começar a congelá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru percebeu e o atacou com um soco na cara o deixando atordoado.

- Não me faça desfigurar esse rosto lindo...

Sesshoumaru começou a arrancar as roupas de Camus, primeiro à regata, e ao fazer isso ataca seus maMilos com os dentes arrancando um pouco de sangue e um grito de dor da parte de Camus.

- Shhhh... Relaxa...

Sesshoumaru beijava todo seu corpo, deixando varias marcas por seus dentes e unhas que arranhavam a pele clara de Camus.

Sesshoumaru se sentou no abdome de Camus para começar a se despir, primeiro retirou a parte de cima do seu quimono revelando seu físico, que era bem parecido com o de Camus. Depois retirou suas calcas revelando a enorme ereção entre as suas pernas.

- Que tal você parar de resistir e me ajudar a sentir um pouco mais de prazer?

Dizendo isso Sesshoumaru senta-se no chão e puxa a cabeça se Camus para baixo, colocando-a de frente com o seu membro.

- Vamos... E nem pense em me morder!!

Sesshoumaru puxou os cabelos de Camus os torcendo fazendo ele abrir a boca para um gemido, sem perder a oportunidade Sesshoumaru empurra todo seu membro, que era muito grande e grosso para dentro da boca de Camus.

- Isso...- disse num gemido jogando sua cabeça para trás fazendo um vai e vem fodendo a boca de Camus.

Camus começou a sentir seu baixo ventre formigar, estava indignado consigo mesmo. Como podia estar gostando de tudo aquilo?

Mas era isso o que gostava, era assim que gostava de ser tratado no sexo. E era justamente isso que Milo não fazia, ele achava que Camus era tão conservado que não gostava de coisas mais radicais.

Agora estava ali nu sendo subjugado por um ser desconhecido, deixando-se levar pelas reações do seu corpo, já que Camus parou de resistir e começou a chupar o membro de Sesshoumaru direito.

Chupava com força só indo mais devagar quando chegava à glande onde dava algumas mordidinhas deixando Sesshoumaru louco de tesão.

- Hummm... Assim... Isso!!- Sesshoumaru parou de puxar os cabelos e Camus, e em vez de machucá-lo começou a acariciá-lo.

Sesshoumaru pára tudo ao sentir o orgasmo se aproximando, ainda não queria gozar.

Tirou a boca de Camus do seu pênis e o levantou fazendo ficar de joelhos ficando da mesma altura que ele, já que os dois estavam ajoelhados.

O beijou delicadamente dessa vez fazendo Camus retribuir o beijo, chupando delicadamente o lábio inferior de Sesshoumaru fazendo ele fechar os olhos para sentir melhor a caricia.

Depois colocou seus braços presos em volta do seu pescoço e desceu seus lábios para o seu pescoço dando leves chupões.

Sesshoumaru descia suas mãos para as nádegas de Camus as apertando de dando um leve tapa nelas, começou a massagear todo o local com gosto. Camus gemeu alto quando sentiu dois dedos entrarem nele de uma vez, arqueou as costas para trás num reflexo do seu corpo.

Sorrindo Sesshoumaru começa movimentar os seus dedos no seu interior arrancando mais gemidos de Camus.

- Acho que não precisa mais disso!

Pegou a faixa amarela que prendia Camus e a jogou longe fazendo Camus sorrir.

Segurando Camus pela cintura Sesshoumaru o vira de costas fazendo ficar de quatro. Olhou para as nádegas de Camus que o chamava silenciosamente, segurou a base do seu pênis e começou a penetrá-lo com firmeza.

Estava sendo bem paciente com Camus mais do que o normal, realmente havia gostado dele.

Após entrar por inteiro Sesshoumaru sente o anel se fechando sobre o seu pênis o estrangulando, dando-lhe uma sensação maravilhosa.

Começou a estocá-lo firme e forte, era assim que os dois gostavam pelo jeito, já que os dois pareciam satisfeitos.

Camus levou sua mão até seu próprio sexo e começou a se masturbar, Sesshoumaru vendo isso o ajudou colocando sua mão por cima da dele o masturbando na mesma velocidade.

Os dois pareciam um único ser para quem visse de longe, a luz da lua fazia seus corpos brilharem naquela noite, chamando mais atenção para os cabelos de ambos que brilhavam feito ouro.

Após uma estocada particularmente forte Sesshoumaru goza dentro de Camus fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pela perna do cavaleiro de aquário, que gozou logo em seguida quando sentiu aquele jato bater na parede do seu anus.

Os dois caem exaustos no chão, Sesshoumaru retira seu membro de dentro de Camus e abraça as suas costas descansando a sua cabeça lá.

Umas horas depois Camus abre os olhos lentamente sentindo dores por todo seu corpo, olha para cima e vê Sesshoumaru o observando com seus olhos dourados.

- Que horas são?

- Como?

- Horas, que horas são?

- Não sei.

- Você não tem um relógio?

- Não...

- Ah! Estamos na era feudal...- Camus se tocou e não disse mais nada.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar que Camus não era dessa era e que ele iria embora.

- O que você faz no seu mundo?

- Protejo a deusa Athena com a minha vida.

- Deusa Athena?

- Na minha época existem vários deuses, e Athena é um deles, ela protege a Terra de todo o mal e eu sou um dos seus cavaleiros...

- Hum... Besteira, morrer por alguém.

- Eu já morri e não me arrependo.

- Já morreu?

- Sim... Morri ensinando ao meu discípulo a minha técnica mais forte, mas Athena me ressuscitou depois.

- Morreu para deixar seu discípulo pegar a sua técnica?- indignou-se.

- Sim.

- Mas por que ele te atacou?

- Nós não sabíamos quem era a verdadeira Athena na época, então apareceu uma mulher dizendo ser ela, mas não acreditamos, pois estávamos sendo enganados por Ares, um homem maligno, e por isso lutamos contra Athena, mas não sabíamos que era ela.

- Hum...Acho que entendi. E são quantos cavaleiros?

- Existem 10 de bronze, 12 de ouro e um monte de prata... E mais uns guerreiros que não tem armadura.

- E você é de que?

- Ouro.

- Tem que ser mesmo. – riu.

- Mas eu tenho que voltar... – Camus se ergueu fazendo Sesshoumaru sair de cima dele e se sentar no chão.

- Aonde vai?

- Por minhas roupas.

Sesshoumaru observou o corpo maravilhoso de Camus ser escondido por suas roupas, logo estava vestido e se lavando no riacho.

- Que fome...- Camus falou consigo mesmo quando viu os peixes nadando no riacho, mas Sesshoumaru ouviu.

- Vou pedir para jaken caçar algo...

Camus sorriu.

Umas horas depois jaken trás um javali para seu mestre, logo colocaram a carne no fogo com algumas ervas.

Após se servirem os dois ficam conversando tranqüilamente como se já se conhecessem há anos.

Os dois estavam numa boa quando Camus levanta-se do chão meio assustado olhando para os lados procurando algo.

- O que foi?

- Senti o cosmo de Milo...

- Milo?

- Um cavaleiro como eu...

- Então... O portal se abriu novamente...- disse chateado, mas sem deixar transparecer por fora.

Camus correu na direção onde sentia o cosmo de Milo cada vez mais perto, parou quando deu de cara com uma montanha.

- Milo...- sussurrou tocando a rocha.

- Camus!!!

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de escorpião por de trás da montanha, deu uns socos na rocha fazendo vários buracos, mas não encontrava nada alem de mais rocha.

- Camus... Você está bem?- a voz estava ficando cada vez mais longe.

- Milo... Eu estou em um mundo antigo...

- Antigo? – ouviu outra voz.

- Mu?

- Sou eu... Onde você está?

- Estou na era feudal onde existem demônios...

- Como? Você bateu a cabeça? – a voz de Mu parecia alterada.

- Como eu saio daqui?!!- Camus olhava para todos os cantos, mas não via aquela luz roxa que viu da primeira vez.

- Não existe nada aqui...- Vira-se ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru atrás dele.

O youkai prateado cruza os braços e fica encarando-o muito serio.

- Mas... Como vou voltar?

- Fique aqui... Comigo.

- O QUE? QUEM É ESSE CAMUS?!!!

Os dois puderam ouvir o grito raivoso de Milo do outro lado, e a voz de alguns cavaleiros tentando acalmá-lo.

- Esqueça quem você foi na sua era e viva aqui... Te protegerei... Não se arrependera.

- CAMUS!!!!

- CALMA MILO!!- Ouviram dessa vez a voz de saga e Aioria.

Do outro lado do portal estavam todos os cavaleiros de ouro tentando salvar Camus e acalmar Milo ao mesmo tempo.

Saga e Aioria seguravam escorpião que se debatia dificultando o trabalho deles, enquanto isso Shaka e Mu investigavam o local tentando encontrar um portal, e os demais cavaleiros estavam apenas observando sem conseguir fazer nada.

- Ele não pode fazer isso comigo...- Milo disse mais calmo.

- Milo, o Camus...- Shura respirou fundo continuando -... Não gosta de você!!

- Como?!?! Como pode saber disso? Já teve um caso com ele?!?!- foi até o cavaleiro de capricórnio o segurando pelo colarinho da regata.

- Tire as mãos de mim... Sabe muito bem que eu estou certo!

- Shura... Pare – Afrodite os separa prevenindo um briga desnecessária.

Do outro lado Camus olhava indignado para Sesshoumaru que ainda tentava convencê-lo a ficar com ele naquele lugar.

Camus ficou na duvida, seria arriscar muito ficar com uma pessoa que conheceu há um dia, abdicar de sua vida como cavaleiro e dos seus amigos para viver um sonho.

Incerto da sua decisão não disse nada, não sabia o que fazer tinha milhares de coisas passando por sua cabeça no momento. Já havia terminado o seu treinamento com Hyoga, a armadura de ouro de aquário já havia escolhido-o, e já havia terminado o que nunca deveria ter começado com Milo.

Realmente estava confuso, pois Sesshoumaru havia encantado-o com seu jeito, e estava terrivelmente atraído por ele tanto fisico quando intelectualmente, mas sabia que não era amor. Não acreditava em amor de uma hora para outra, paixão sim, mas não mais que isso.

De repente Camus não consegue mais ouvir as vozes de seus amigos, vira-se para o lado da montanha a segurando com força numa tentativa de poder segurá-los, mas já não podia sentir os seus cosmos.

Sesshoumaru olhava a cena muito incomodado, percebeu os sentimentos do cavaleiro de aquário. Sabia que era muito egoísmo ele abdicar de tudo para ficar com um desconhecido, e estranhou ainda mais o comportamento de um tal de Milo.

- Quem é Milo?- perguntou para a surpresa de Camus.

- Um grande... Amigo meu...

- Só amigo?

- Sim.

- Parecia ter algo mais.

- Ele gosta de mim, mas isso não é possível... Ele não entende.

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Estávamos rompendo quando a criatura me arrastou para essa era...- abaixou a cabeça chateado ao lembrar do olhar piedoso de Milo.

- Então não estão juntos?

- Não!

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Então fique aqui... Disse que já havia treinado seu discípulo e que sua armadura havia escolhido ele para ser o próximo guardião... Ou você gosta de alguém no seu mundo?

- Nunca gostei... De ninguém.

- Coincidência, pois eu também nunca gostei de ninguém também!

Sesshoumaru se aproxima de Camus com passos lentos e firmes, ficou parado em sua frente e colocou as mãos em sua cintura o puxando para dar um beijo.

Um beijo singelo, mas que era melhor do que as mais belas palavras escritas por qualquer poeta, os dois desejaram que o tempo parasse para que aquele momento fosse congelado. Queriam ficar naquele calor gostoso que seus corações lhes proporcionavam para sempre, mas o tempo nunca esperou nada e ninguém, era a coisa mais poderosa e que nenhum deus poderia derrotar.

Sendo assim se separaram com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo as suas respirações próximas, o cheiro de cada um estava no outro parecia que estavam destinados a ficarem juntos.

- Precisei voltar milênios para encontrar... A minha... Alma gêmea!- Camus disse sussurrante em seu ouvido.

- Então não perca essa chance de ser feliz ao meu lado.

Os dois sorriram e saíram daquele lugar de mãos dadas, Camus sabia que estava arriscando muito, mas ele não estava sendo feliz naquele mundo e já havia sido prudente demais a sua vida inteira, sentiu-se como um adolescente e como um adolescente tinha sonhos malucos, agora era um passaro que batia as suas asas para o azul da adolescência.

Quanto a Sesshoumaru, ele sabia que um dia perderia Camus já que o tempo passava mais rápido para os seres humanos do que para os youkais, mas mesmo assim os dois continuaram juntos.

E assim passaram-se anos e mais anos, e os dois viviam seu amor, cada dia com mais intensidade.

Milo nunca esqueceu Camus, havia se relacionado com vários cavaleiros, mas nenhum deles lhe trouxe felicidade.

Dedicou-se a procurar um portal para aquele mundo onde Camus estava, mas até hoje nunca achou. Seus amigos sempre o apoiaram, mas adoeceu de tanta tristeza.

**Fim**

Hello!!

Putz... Nunca fiz um fanfic assim!! Rs...

Mas eu gostei apesar do final triste de Milo. Quero dizer que adoro Milo e Camus, só os separei, pois essa é uma fanfic bizarra.

Mandem opiniões, sugestões ou comentários.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
